


【米英】綠寶石／My Love, My Peridot

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [49]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－然而他也有著與那狂妄的、野心勃勃的探索開拓不同的、更簡單的願望。開採出如你雙眼顏色一般的、傳說中能驅逐夢魘的寶石，帶著它來到你身旁，想見你，想讓你因我的出現和存在而感到欣喜，想對你訴說我心中那簡樸又無需遮掩的愛意。－「哦，愛是如此狡詐／無人聰慧得／足以發現其全部。」——因你是這世間我唯一的寶石。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 13





	【米英】綠寶石／My Love, My Peridot

**綠寶石／My Love, My Peridot**

美國已經失聯大半個月了——確切來說，是十七天。

英國翻了翻那總是被年輕國家調侃為過分保守懷舊的日曆記事本，認真地又數了一遍上方的紅點。

若只論兩人沒有見面或無法相見的情況，時間跨度比這長十倍以上的經歷早有過數不清多少次，只不過在這幾十年來很少再出現罷了——大大得益於比過去便捷無數倍的交通和通訊手段，更重要的原因是，那個美國人終究是個喜歡熱鬧和親密、樂於分享經歷並且很少向作為戀人的英國人隱瞞行踪的傢伙。

藍眼睛的青年會在情人節時用無人機把玫瑰和彩帶灑滿他那種滿花草的庭園，哪怕導致事後光是收拾就耗費了他和小精靈一整天的時間；會隔著人群大聲地喊他的人類名字，然後百米衝刺跑過來將他整個人懸空抱起轉圈；美國人也會背著他在深夜無人的諾曼底海灘上散步，兩人小聲說著話回憶大半個世紀前的場景；會在鬧哄哄的火箭發射現場跟他視像通訊，火箭轟鳴升空時臉上按捺不住興奮神情……不管過了多少年，仍然像個擁有無盡好奇心和浪漫心思的青年。

英國永遠無法釐清自己在美國身上放置了多少歡喜多少惱怒還有多少哀愁——那些他原本認為只該屬於人類的情感——還有那時時纏繞的、或羞怯或開懷的愛情，不可思議卻又彷彿理所當然的愛情。

每次想起都讓他的心忍不住一陣顫動的詞語。

——總之，像這樣連著大半個月連「打擾」一下他的生活作息都沒有的狀況……大概是這十幾年來第一次了吧。

當然，英國並不覺得這有什麼值得慌張的。真的。

白宮和唐寧街10號之間的官方聯繫一切如常，華盛頓.D.C的特勤處和美國駐英大使館也很平靜，沒有像之前美國偷溜到大西洋這一側時那樣火急火燎地連環電話追擊甚至人員直接上門。所以英國基本判斷美國是在上司知情之下，進行什麼連盟友也不方便透露的機密任務、或者暫時去了什麼信號不發達導致難以聯繫的地方。

反正那傢伙即便被空投到無人島或者遠離文明的野外叢林也能很好地生存，比起美國的人身安全，英國反而更擔心挑選獵物不慎而跟超大國對上的野生動物的安危。

……但總歸是過去了十七天。

即便是不方便透露行踪，在事前打聲招呼總還是可以的吧，哪怕只是留個口訊或暗號之類的。

英國將記事本闔上，嘆了口氣。

這麼長一段時間沒跟自己聯繫這件事，怎麼想來……都還是有點不是滋味。

－

也因此在這天午後，當小花仙一臉雀躍地飛到他耳旁，告訴他門口那陣急促的鈴聲出自美國的時候，原本正在庭園裡除草的英國人既顧不上摘掉身上的工作圍裙也無視了中途掉落的遮陽草帽，幾乎是一口氣從庭園奔到莊園大屋的門口。

美國青年就站在大屋的鐵門前，腿邊是個巨大的背包，身上那套卡其色工裝的外套領口和褲子口袋各帶著幾處塵土污泥。在看到英國上氣不接下氣地出現時，青年揚起嘴角笑得開懷，整張臉瞬間發光了一樣。

……這個笨蛋，混蛋，讓人總是無法徹底放心的傢伙。

英國那些本來已經堆在嘴邊的抱怨和咒罵瞬間就被對方那明晃晃的笑容擋了回來，他咬了下嘴角，用力打開鐵門。

「……明明就有這裡的鑰匙。」

「哈哈，因為想看你來迎接我嘛。」身材高大的青年這麼說著，張開雙臂直接給英國人來了個結實的擁抱，那身軀裡透著太陽和泥土的氣息。

英國的胸腔先是一陣柔軟，接著是一陣酸楚。

他是想念美國的——真的，哪怕嘴上不常說，或者說不出口——他確實無可抑制地因為思念紅了眼。

「……有泥土的味道。」因為整個人被對方圈在懷裡，英國人的聲音顯得有點悶。

「唉？我明明在機場浴室沖過澡，衣服也洗過了。」美國認真地聞了聞衣領和袖口。

「我又沒說難聞，」英國人的臉仍埋在他的肩膀，「你這傢伙這段時間消失到哪裡去了。」

美國的回答倒很乾脆：「本來計劃是參加南非的考古隊，但那邊目前關閉了國境禁止美國人入境——連美國本人也不行。」語氣分不清是無所謂還是無奈。

英國人戲謔地笑了：「身為超大國，卻吃了個狠狠的閉門羹是什麼感受？」

「反正也不是第一次了。」美國聳聳肩，看來並不真的在意。

「所以事實上是去了哪裡？」

「哦——之後跟澳大利亞打聽了下，直接飛到維多利亞省的莫特湖礦場了，那裡正好有新的開採工程。」

「哈……？」英國猛地抬起臉，顯眼的金色眉毛擰在一起，「在美國本土也能開礦吧。」

「那邊的季節和工場環境不一樣嘛。」美國說得振振有詞，「很有趣哦。」

根本就是隨心所欲、任意妄為。

英國人在心裡一陣嘀咕，正好對上美國青年帶著笑意看他的眼睛，終於還是只嘆了口氣，抬手摘下對方鼻樑上的德克薩斯，擦了擦鏡片上因為汗水和擁抱而蒸騰出來的霧，重新幫他戴上。

「既然是在澳大利亞……不至於完全不聯繫吧。」英國撇了撇嘴。雖然那邊有些地區的信號確實算不上特別強……總歸是不至於。

「唉？我三天前給你寄了封信，還沒收到嗎？」

「笨蛋——！從大洋洲寄到這裡，就算是航空運輸也沒那麼快吧！而且還是在這個全球物流都大幅減緩的時期。」英國人瞪著眼，抬手捏了一把美國青年裝作無辜的臉。

「我可是很信任皇家郵政的唉。」

英國正要反駁，放在圍裙口袋的工作用手機卻響了起來。儘管這天是他忙碌了兩個星期換來的週末休假，但向來盡職的年長國家仍是立刻接聽。

對面慣例傳來了他的秘書馬里歐.霍華德的聲音：「下午好，英國先生。辦公室這邊剛收到寄給您的信件——真難得呢，是美國先生從澳大利亞寄過來的……需要今天就給您送過去嗎？」

「……」英國瞬間啞口無言。

直到他那位體貼的秘書接連追問「英國先生？您聽得清嗎？是信號不好嗎？需要我重複一遍嗎？」英國才木納地回了句「下週一再送來就好」，然後在美國得意的笑臉中羞惱地掛斷電話。

「哈哈，要相信現代文明嘛。」

「……」

「對了，忘了最重要的事情。」美國拉起英國的手，從上衣口袋裡拿出個長方形的小盒放進英國掌心，徑直打開。

盒子裡是一根銀鉤書籤，頂端掛著一顆鑲了金邊的綠寶石，嚴格來說打磨得不算精細，但熒綠色澤在陽光照射下像搖曳的光，頗為動人。

「這是……」英國人明顯愣住了，既為石頭本身的美，也為這份禮物的突如其來。

「橄欖石。」

「……」英國的眼睫毛輕顫起來。

他當然不會天真地以為美國特地跑到南半球大半個月，就只是為了給他帶來這個儘管漂亮、但說到底不過是身外之物的化學元素集結體——他必然有著更不可言說的任務。但在毫無音訊，並且讓他擔心、和想念不已……之後，他還是來到他身邊了。

美國彎下腰看英國人五味雜陳的臉，一副看透他想法的表情：「在華盛頓困太久了，正好利用南半球的冬天冷靜一下頭腦。當然要順便給你帶個禮物。」

「就算是禮物……直接跟信件一起寄來不就好了。」英國刻意壓低了因嘴唇顫抖而不穩的嗓音。

「因為我想見你了啊，親自帶來更有誠意嘛。」美國的手掌握住他白細的手腕，放在唇邊吻了一下，接著從口袋裡拿出個隨身的顯微鏡，放在那瑩瑩發光的石頭上，「你看，橄欖石上有層薄薄的霧面，稍微用手擋住一點光，就成了你眼睛的顏色，雨後森林一樣。」

見英國人沒有回應，美國繼續補充：「當然，交給工匠可以打磨成更精緻的飾品，還能升值不少——不過我覺得這樣的更適合你。」

「……我又不在意那個。」英國喃喃地回答。

他在漫長的生命裡見識過、經手過數不清的稀世珍寶，有通過貿易或來自他人奉獻的、有參與掠奪而沾滿血腥的，「市值」這樣的標準早已沒有太多意義。

他的眼神停留在那橄欖石上，半晌才又開口：「都需要經歷什麼，才能找出一顆這樣的寶石呢。」

「在勘測過的礦石坑裡一層層往下開採，從表土層算起，挖到黑土層、腐殖土層、沙泥層，才有機會挖到礦砂層。然後就是勘測直到發現裸礦石，再測量、開採，再之後還要清洗和初步打磨，才有現在的模樣。」

突如其來的信息讓英國頓住，半晌才無奈地笑了出聲：「真是……敗給你了。」

「一個人在半密閉的地下空間裡探索，還挺有意思的。」美國人的眼神溫柔起來，臉龐靠在他的臉旁，「採礦隊的人說，橄欖石是火山女神的眼淚，可以讓人免於遭受噩夢。」

「……」英國抿了抿嘴唇，「你又不是會信那種傳說的傢伙。」

「但你相信的吧？」美國笑了出聲，吻住他的雙唇，吐息撲在他的臉上，「那樣就夠了。」

……

—

美國自然就在英國的莊園大屋住下了。

英國原本就只給週末安排了園藝工作，不請自來的美國的存在並沒有打斷他的計劃。

剛從南半球回來的年輕國家顯然已經沒有任務在身，放下行李後就跟著英國一路走到他引以為傲的庭園。專門培育玫瑰的那一角已有不同顏色的玫瑰盛開，美國記得其中有個品種就叫「七月四日」來著，白底色的花瓣上有著噴濺樣式的紅。庭園另一側則搭了個有層次的花台，錯落擺放著前些日子加拿大送給英國人的鬱金香。

美國大咧咧地往庭園的長凳上一坐，上身懶懶地倚在桌上，認真地看英國人繫著作業圍裙、用細膠水管沖洗花草上的蚜蟲的背影。

那視線如同帶著溫度和穿透力，讓英國終於忍不住轉過身來發問：「你不進屋裡休息嗎？」

美國笑得一臉輕鬆，說：「這就是最好的休息了。」

英國就不說話了。

這庭園原本是很平靜的，有他和小精靈們的交談聲，有花香、青草和土壤的氣味；而美國人一出現，這裡就多了種特別的氣息……該怎麼形容呢，帶點醇厚，又有點溫熱，強烈的存在感。

英國重新轉過身，背後立刻傳來美國青年吃吃的笑聲。

他的手用力在圍裙上擦拭了幾下，心裡明白多少年來無論再怎麼極力偽裝，終究還是會被對方發現自己紅透了的臉。

雖然美國有著超常的食量，但兩個人的晚餐，準備起來還是比一個人的容易許多。

英格蘭的三位兄長更多時候就住在各自的地區，一年之中大概就四分之一時間會出現在這裡。前幾天正好是威爾士的休假，在莊園大屋裡小住之後，很有兄長姿態地為他留了些份量和味道尚可的肉類和薯類燉菜。

廚房裡還有一大籃子黑麥麵包，搭配優質的本國產黃油和即便是英國人的驚人廚藝也很難失敗的橘皮果醬， 再配上冰鎮的氣泡水和葡萄牙送的佐餐酒，算得上是頗豐富的一餐。

美國對此也就沒什麼怨言，但為了避免事故他還是決定親手把麵包送進烤箱翻烤，並在麵包出爐就先往嘴裡塞了一片咀嚼起來：「這裡面還放了蔓越莓唉。」

英國已經擺放好餐具，坐下身，微笑著說：「這是隔壁那棟大屋的鄰居今天送來的。」

「哦，那位也很喜歡園藝的老紳士吧，」美國想了想，控制了音量，「你好像……參加過他太太的葬禮。」

「嗯，那已經是幾年前了。老人家除了園藝之外，還多了製作麵包這樣的興趣呢。不過最近外出得不多，身體衰弱得……很明顯。」英國這麼說著，眼神明顯暗淡下去。

歲月是有痕跡的。

那飛上白霜的頭髮，眼角的皺紋，顫抖著的瘦削手指，遲緩的腳步，說話時突如其來的停頓和結巴……全是人類隨著歲月衰老的痕跡。

美國的手臂越過餐桌，厚實的手掌落在英國人臉頰上，緩緩地撫摸著：「也就是說，就快和他的愛人再會了吧。」

明白這是並不相信神明的美國人的安慰話語，英國的喉嚨稍稍一哽，趕緊端起佐餐酒啜了一小口。

作為國家的人類形態，他們對衰老和死亡的感覺終究是和人類不一樣的。不是置身事外，也不僅是感慨或悲傷或惋惜，還有無法完整訴說的幾分自嘲和無奈，以及在人類看來大概毫無道理的一絲羨慕。

「麵包很美味哦，幫我抹些果醬吧？」

「……嗯。」

－

已經隔了一段時間沒有見面，並且美國人的外表年齡和身體機能姑且仍在精力旺盛的階段，按理來說兩人是該有些熱烈的情事、吧……然而在英國吹乾頭髮從浴室出來時，美國已經四仰八叉地躺在他那張大床上沉沉睡去了。

英國嘆了口氣，坐在床沿打量美國青年的臉龐。

看來澳大利亞冬季的陽光依然強烈，把青年的皮膚曬得比之前又深了些；當然同樣強烈的，還有那明亮神情也遮蓋不住的黑眼圈。

英國人的手指摩挲過美國人棱角分明的臉，一貫警覺性奇高的傢伙只是咋吧了下嘴，完全沒有醒來的痕跡。

他心裡一軟，起身關上房間的照明，只留了盞光線柔和的小夜燈，然後便拉開被單，在美國人展開的臂彎裡躺下。

小精靈們慣例不會在美國來的時候進入他們的房間，這個空間裡只有他們兩人。

英國動了動腦袋，又調整了下睡姿。頭髮磨蹭過對方的上衣時耳旁是沙沙的聲響，美國人上下起伏的身軀和兩人平穩的呼吸頻率，帶得他的眼皮沉重起來。

好像世界本就該如此安靜。

是啊，為何這上千年來到處都是那麼多的紛紛擾擾和雜音呢。

如果都能像現在這樣安靜的話……

他這麼想著闔上眼睛，在美國青年溫暖的懷裡睡了沒有夢境的一覺。

－

再醒來的時候，顯然已不屬於清晨的陽光穿過他房間裡不完全避光的窗簾，把他的眼瞼和臉頰照得一片烘熱。

距離上一次無需早起已經有段時間了，英國人迷迷糊糊地想著，幾乎是無意識地伸手去摸身旁的床鋪，那上方仍殘留著被人躺過一夜的凹痕，但他那位枕邊人顯然已經不知去向。

英國這下徹底清醒過來了，他睜大眼睛，掀開床單坐起身，用力壓了下睡得亂翹的頭髮，披上外衣正要下床時，浴室的門「碰通」一聲打開，裸著上身的美國人擦著頭髮從裡面走出來。

「早安啊。」

「……美、國。」英國的神態有些木訥，美國倒是一臉清爽。

「怎麼，還沒睡醒嗎？」美國青年笑嘻嘻地走到床邊，手指刮了下英國的鼻子，「你睡得很沉哦。園藝是那麼耗費體力的愛好嗎？」眼睛裡帶點戲弄的成分。

這種話語出自前一個晚上睡得完全不省人事的傢伙嘴裡，足以讓英國前一刻那點甜蜜和溫情瞬間蒸發：「……我這陣子可是公務繁忙的。」

美國「哦」了一聲，轉了話題：「我看到庭園另一邊開了條新通道，早上在那邊跑了幾圈感覺還不錯，你也該試試的。」

「那是專門用來運栽培土的小徑，」英國挑了挑眉毛，咕噥著說，「我可沒計劃讓自己變成跟你一樣的體力笨蛋……」顯然對兩人的體格差異還是有些介懷。

「哈哈，我懂我懂。」美國彎下腰，在他臉上來了個響亮的吻，順手將毛巾放回靠椅上，然後在床沿坐下，裸露的背脊對著英國。

英國看著青年被士兵名牌的鏈子肋出一點痕跡的粗脖頸，肌肉厚實的寬肩膀，手臂上還有些新的舊的和不會褪去的小傷疤，一瞬間竟有些晃了神。

在他存活於世間的上千年裡，英國曾在枯萎的樹洞裡，上下晃蕩的木製帆船中，塌陷的城堡下層，砲擊聲中的橋樑間隙，還有坐落於倫敦郊外的這座莊園大屋……無數的場合裡度過無數個獨自一人的夜晚。

唯獨這個美國男人在身旁的時候，他的胸腔裡仍會感到一陣搖曳，和一股莫名的、想哭的衝動。那是歷經兩百多年——或許再過兩百多年，也無法分解的情緒。

他下意識地清了清嗓子，將那股異樣的情緒壓了回去，問：「美國，你……不用馬上回國沒關係嗎？」再怎麼說也已經離開了本國十七又加一天。

「我昨天才剛到這裡唉。」美國轉過身來，不滿地捏了下英國人的下巴，「放心，已經跟上司說好了。」

他從桌上撈過智能手機，打開了NASA的官網頁面推到英國眼前：「明天晚上這邊能看到流星雨，我在找理想的觀測地點哦。」

英國一臉愕然：「你的腦子裡到底同時運轉著多少個計劃……」

「你不想看嗎？」美國人揚起了嘴角。

「……我可沒這麼說。」英國人撇了撇嘴。

「明明就很期待的樣子。」美國人的視線落在了英國身後，擺在枕頭邊的書上掛著他昨天送給對方的綠寶石書鉤。

「已經用上了嘛。」

「不浪費是一種美德。」英國人咕噥著，將書本放回床頭櫃上。

「你最近在讀什麼？」

「葉慈的詩。」

「哦——」美國人顯然並不真的對書的內容有興趣，他伸手揉了揉英國人的唇瓣：「昨晚睡得太死，今天可不能再錯過了。」說完湊上來溫柔地吮吸他的嘴唇。

英國人「嗯哼」了一聲，美國的嘴唇便一點點地往下，舔舐他細瘦的脖頸，帶繭的手指滑過他的頭髮，輕捏住耳垂。與其說是前戲，更像是緩慢又濃郁的調情，也是英國人一貫享受的過程。

「你很喜歡吧？那個橄欖石。」美國人的聲音比之前低了幾分。

「……不至於讓你特地跑到、大洋洲親手挖礦的程度。」

「嚴格來說算不上『親手』，畢竟有大型器械輔佐——雖然確實鑽到挺深的地底去了，哈哈。」美國停下親吻，粗硬的指尖撓著英國人的鎖骨，「礦石這種東西，經歷了比我們長幾十倍的時間，說不定真的擁有我不知道的力量呢。」

「熱衷科學的傢伙說出這種話……還真古怪。」英國稍稍喘息著，「明明也不喜歡冬天……不折不扣的笨蛋。」

美國人將英國人的身軀壓到床上，俯身凝視他：「如果那樣的小石頭真的擁有力量，能讓你少做些噩夢，少受些傷害，就挺值得的嘛。」語氣仍是輕鬆，眼神卻無比認真。

他在兩百多年前便已明白，以「國家」這樣的身份存活於這世間，擁有比人類更長久的生命，必然要見識更多的殘忍與黑暗，苦痛與離別，無可避免地在每一年每一月每一個歷史的節點參與其中，然後無可避免地遍體鱗傷。

那是他早已接受的過往與現實，他並不畏懼。

然而他也有著與那狂妄的、野心勃勃的探索開拓不同的、更簡單的願望。

開採出如你雙眼顏色一般的、傳說中能驅逐夢魘的寶石，帶著它來到你身旁，想見你，想讓你因我的出現和存在而感到欣喜，想對你訴說我心中那簡樸又無需遮掩的愛意。

望著英國人下意識咬住嘴唇的動作，美國人輕笑出聲：「你啊，就是喜歡逞強，才讓很多事情變得複雜。其實很簡單的。」

「……有多簡單？」

「我想見你了，亞瑟——就這麼簡單吧。」

英國人的雙手扣上美國的肩膀，讓他的身軀重重地伏到自己身上：「……阿爾弗雷德，你這笨蛋。」

他把臉埋在他的脖頸裡，感受著上方傳來的笑聲和鼻息一陣陣地落在耳旁。

溫熱的風吹過窗簾，吹過他們的頭髮，吹開桌上的詩集，停留在橄欖石所標記的、那遲遲沒有被翻過的一頁：

“O love is the crooked thing / There is nobody wise enough / To find out all that is in it.”

「哦，愛是如此狡詐／無人聰慧得／足以發現其全部。」

——因你是這世間我唯一的寶石。

－ Fin －

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 橄欖石(Peridot), 有傳說是火山女神Pele的眼淚。
> 
> 2\. 文章結尾引用的是葉慈(William Butler Yeats)的詩。


End file.
